Misery Loves Company
by Torieoo
Summary: With the pressure of being a ninja, Shikamaru's relationship with Serena has become strained. She begins to question if there's any feelings left between them at all. So when she finds comfort in one of his friends, are their feelings going to develop into something more? & how will Shikamaru react to his friends betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in the village and rain poured off the buildings like it was a waterfall. Everyone was in their own homes without power. This storm was a one of the bad ones. Trees whipped back and forth hitting sides of houses, thunder roared in the sky and lightning made it seem like it was daylight.

There they laid, wrapped in blankets on his apartment floor listening to the rain, not saying a word. It was relaxing to them both since this is what they usually did after sleeping together. Neither of them were tired, but neither of them had the energy to speak.

If she did speak it would probably be about how he's always gone. When she does see him, they talk for about an hour, get something to eat and then go to bed together. It was the only time she stayed at his place. Being there without him made her lonely and made her miss him even more. So she just laid there, thinking about how he would be gone by morning with a note saying he loved her and would be back soon.

She was distant, he could feel it in more ways than one. Usually they had passionate love making, but tonight it just seemed different. He knew why because she had expressed it in more ways than one. He knew she never slept afterwards but he acted like she did because saying goodbye to her in the morning made it harder for him to leave each time.

As the storm progressed, he finally sighed rolling over on his side and leaning on his arm, "Serena…" He said softly waiting for her to say something back. He nudged her slightly but still, nothing, "I know you aren't sleeping…"

A sigh escaped her mouth as she pulled the blanket tighter to her, "I'm trying too." She mumbled back adjusting herself.

"You're lying. Don't be such a pain." He knew her like the back of his hand. He should since they had been dating since they were 15, "Talk to me."

Getting a bit agitated she faced him in the same position he was in. Her long brown hair followed her and she was looking at him with her blue eyes, "And say what Shikamaru?" Her faced was sad he could see it in her expression.

"Anything, usually you chew my ear off for the night that I'm home. But tonight it's been different." He would do about anything to just to hear her talk to him. It's what kept him going on his missions. Her voice, her face, her smile, and the cute laugh she did when he said something stupid.

She shrugged the best she could, "I guess I'm just not going to waste my breath tonight. It's tiring constantly trying to get you to stay when everytime I know you aren't going to. I'm second when it comes to this village and I've accepted it."

He knew she was lying, she just didn't want to start an argument. Usually when she said these types of things he got angry and it resulted in a fight between the two of them. Since he was always gone, it never got resolved, just carried over to when he came back and they fought again.

She returned to her previous position, wrapped in the blanket and her back to him. She didn't want to have a fight. She wanted one, smooth, peaceful night between them but he was the one who wanted to keep talking.

He took a deep breath realizing that she was really hurting this time. Maybe it was because of the weather, the rain always did bring down her mood. He sunk back down so his head was on his pillow and he pulled her tightly against him, wrapping his arm around her.

"I love you, more than anything." He waited for her to respond but he got nothing. He didn't expect her to say anything but it would have been nice to hear it back from her before he left. Sighing he tried to get comfortable and fall asleep.

The next morning was sunny and shined brightly through the dark curtains Shikamaru had covering his windows. Serena rolled on her back and rubbed her eyes before looking next to her. An empty spot. Like always. She sat up and grabbed her clothes that had been thrown beside their makeshift bed. Once she dressed, she folded up the blankets and put them in the closet in his room.

His room was spotless. Bed was always made, nothing was messed up. It only stayed like that because he was never home. She sighed again exiting his room and going into the kitchen. There was a note on her bag that read ' _I know last night was tough, but don't think that you're second just because I have a job. If I didn't think we could work it out we probably would have ended things a long time ago, don't you think? I love you and I'll be back soon, I promise'._

"You always promise to be back soon and then you're gone for weeks at a time." She said to herself folding up the small piece of paper and putting it in her pocket.

As she locked up his house she noticed someone in the corner of her eye having a difficult time ordering food down by Ramen Ichiraku. She looked closely to see it was her blonde headed friend Naruto, "Uh maybe I should get this one…no no wait…maybe this…uh"

He always made her laugh when it came to food because he was always so indecisive, "Um, what are you doing? Isn't it a bit early for ramen Naruto?" She asked peering over his shoulder. He sighed.

"Serena, you're a girl, what do you girls want when they're pregnant?" He asked as she looked shocked at his statement.

"I don't know Naruto I'm not pregnant."

"Oh damnit," He said to himself as the cook waited for his answer, "Okay give me three big ramen bowls to go please. That'll have to do."

Serena raised her eyebrow at him as he spun around to face her, "Naruto is Hinata pregnant?" He nodded and a smile formed across her face, "That's great, congratulations!"

"Thanks," He smiled, "It's pretty early on but I want her to have everything she wants." Despite popular belief Naruto wasn't always a goof. He did have some responsible traits in him, especially now that everyone was older and he was married. The cook handed him his bags and he got up, "Well I'll see you around Serena, when Shikamaru gets back we should all have dinner!"

"Yeah, that would be great!" She forced a smile as he left. It would be great if he was home for more than a day.

As she continued walking, another voice rang into her ears, "Serena!" The girl called from behind her, "Wait up!" It was Sakura, her pink haired, green eyed friend. Both her and Sakura worked under Lady Tsunade as part of the medical team.

"Oh hey, I figured you'd be at work already."

"No Sasuke was leaving this morning so I wanted to say goodbye. Did Shikamaru leave too?" She asked. Her friend had been confiding in her a lot lately and it made Sakura sad that Shikamaru was gone so much. Sasuke was just as busy but he knew how to balance work and his family.

Serena sighed, "Yeah. It's always the same thing. He comes home, we talk for maybe an hour or two, he takes me out to eat as an apology for being gone so long and then we have sex and go to sleep. It's always work work work. Where's the time for me?" She asked venting, "I sound selfish."

"No you don't. You guys have been together for five years, there's obviously a reason why you've stayed. Right?"

"I thought it was because I loved him. You stay with someone because you love them, don't you?" She asked as Sakura shook her head, "But I feel like it isn't enough. He says he loves me but I don't feel like he does anymore. I'm just someone to come home to now. Before I ran into Naruto and he said he and Hinata are expecting, which is great I'm so happy for them but I'm also really jealous. You and Sasuke are married, they're married. Shikamaru has made no mention of any of that. I'm starting to think he doesn't want those things."

Sakura took it all in and then smiled, "You know him, he never reveals his plans to anyone. None of us knew he was going to ask you out remember? Maybe he's just keeping things to himself for now. Until things calm down. Try not to worry too much okay?

"Yeah maybe you're right," She said as she put a smile on her face, "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reads! I feel pretty good about this story & I hope you guys do too! Let me know what you think down in the review box ! Thanks! [:**

Like usual, Shikamaru returned two weeks later. By this time Serena was just about given up on their relationship. She had seen Hinata and her precious little baby bump and she would see them with Sakura and Sasuke out at dinner or just hanging out. She felt alone and didn't know how it could be fixed. She didn't even know if Shikamaru returning would help it.

She was sitting at Ramen Ichiraku thinking everything over when a familiar face sat next to her, "Hey you," He smiled handing her a bouquet of flowers. She knew he picked them up from Ino, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten them. Ino would give him them for free so he could be at least a little romantic with his girlfriend.

She took them reluctantly and half smiled, "Hey," She answered placing them down beside her drink. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" He thought the flowers would help brighten her mood. He had run into Sakura before he got there and she stressed to him how down her friend has been. She suggested flowers so he brought flowers. It didn't seem to change anything.

She looked over at him, "You really have to ask that?" She sounded disappointed and sad. He sat down beside her and put his hand on her arm.

"I know, I promised to be back soon, we got held up. I tried I did. I'm sorry."

She let out one of those disappointed laughs, "You promised to be back soon. I swear if I had a dollar for everytime you said that or wrote that I'd be rich."

"Look I'm sorry alright? The village needs all the help it can get and that means I need to be away more than usual. I don't know how else to make it up to you."

"How about instead of cheesy dinner dates, meaningless sex afterwards and bouquets of flowers that Sakura obviously told you to get, you actual spend time with me. Like you promised 5 years ago."

He sighed, "I didn't know the sex was so meaningless to you."

"It wasn't at first. But now it seems like it is."

It cut through him to hear her say that, "How about this, we spend the night at our own houses tonight and tomorrow we can have lunch in the park around 12? I promise I won't bring any corny bouquets of flowers. Sound like a deal?"

A small smile appeared on her face, "Okay, I'll bring the food." He kissed her goodbye and headed to his house for a much needed nap.

She was excited. A day where she actually got to spend time with her boyfriend. She packed his favorite things: rice balls, cute little bentos and some drinks. She packed them inside a picnic basket and set off to the park. He said 12 but she figured she'd get there a little early…so 11:50. She was almost nervous. She had been so used to their routine that she forgot how to actually talk to him about normal things.

She tapped her fingers on the table as she waited for him to arrive. It felt like ten minutes were taking forever. Checking her watch she saw it was 12:10. It was never like him to be late, but she figured he was running behind on last minute paper work.

When it reached about 12:30 she thought maybe he overslept and debated on going over there, but he was cranky when woken so she waited. She really wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt even though she knew something was wrong.

It was now 1. An hour after he was supposed to be here. She sighed as another shinobi approached her, "Serena, a message for you from Shikamaru." He handed her the piece of paper and took off.

She opened it reading what it said 'Had to go on an emergency mission. I'll make it up to you I swear, I love you'.

 _Flashback_

 _They were sitting at the same picnic table she was at now. He had just asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted. He sighed, "I don't really know how this boyfriend thing works, but if I've learned anything from my father it's to never go against what the woman says."_

 _She laughed, "Just promise to spend time with me. I know our lives are going to become hectic. But promise me you'll always have time for me. That's all I really want."_

 _"That's it? Sounds easy enough."_

 _"You say that now until you're sent out on a bunch of missions and never see me!" She laughed as he smiled._

 _"No I don't think that will happen. Even if I have to turn down a mission or two we'll spend time together. I promise."_

 _End Flashback_

She let out a yell in frustration crumpling up the note and throwing it on the ground. All these 'promises' and none of them were actually being followed through. Walking by was Shikamaru's best friend Choji. When he was younger he was a bit chubby, but since they had grown up he had slimmed down. He still loved to eat, he just worked out and trained like crazy. His light brown hair moved with the wind from inside his headband covering. He saw the note and picked it up reading it.

"He's gone again?" He asked walking over to her. She looked up, "Mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead," She answered, "Hungry? There's enough for two." She took out the food making Choji drool. He loved a woman who could cook.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed taking the bento box and the chop sticks. She sighed. As he stuffed his face he looked at her. She was drained, anyone who had eyes could see that. She wasn't the same person he knew. She looked out of it.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked with a mouth full of food. She let out a small laugh at him and shook her head yes, "Why do you stay with him when he does this to you?"

She didn't expect that from him. Usually he was talking Shikamaru up and down, "I love him. I always think next time will be different, that he'll stick to his word."

Choji sighed. He didn't want to see her like this. He had always found Serena pretty and a fantastic catch for anyone. He knew he never stood a chance with her due to his physical appearance but she always treated him kindly. He liked the friendship they had. When his best friend began to like her he was happy for him, especially when they started dating.

But now, he was angry at Shikamaru. He took a girl who was always making others feel good about themselves, always had a smile on her face and was always cracking smart remarks to people and tore her down. Choji always stood by his friend's side and always routed for him until now. He didn't want Serena wasting her life on a guy who doesn't try.

"He's dragging you down though, don't you see that? Anyone with eyes can see that you're hurting inside," He asked as she continued to look at him confused, "Look, I'm not saying Shikamaru is a bad guy. He's my best friend and I'll always have his back. But he's lazy and doesn't try. He's comfortable in his life and doesn't care."

"Choji that's a bit harsh…" This isn't the type of conversation she wanted to be having right now.

"Sorry, it just makes me mad that he took you and dragged you down. You always look so sad. You need to surround yourself with other people."

"It's hard to do that when two of your friends are married and one of them is having a baby." She sighed, "I get jealous of them and I hate getting that way. But I want to marry Shikamaru and have a family with him. But I feel like he doesn't want any of those things anymore. I mean I know we're young still but he's made no mention of it at all. He said it was an emergency mission but was there really no one else who could take it?"

"He has a hard time saying no. It's the pushover inside of him. But if you don't want to hangout with them you can hang out with me. I'm not married or having a baby so I don't think you'll be jealous around me." He smiled as she laughed. He pushed her bento box towards her, "Eat, don't let the food go to waste."

For the next two weeks Serena and Choji hung out. It felt nice to laugh again and she wasn't complaining about it being just him and her. She didn't like him romantically but she loved him like a brother.

"Choji I really can't thank you enough for taking time out of your life to make me feel better. I really appreciate it more than you know." She smiled as they sat at Ramen Ichiraku. He took her out for lunch since she brought lunch the first day.

"It's not a problem. I'll always be here to make you feel better," He smiled. He felt a connection between the two of them. She made feel like no other girl had. He was always laughing and smiling when he was with her. He knew he would never treat her like how his best friend was. He would care for her and make sure she got the time she wanted with him, "Actually Serena I wanted to tell you something…"

'Hm? What is it?" She asked smirking.

"I uh-" He was cut off by the brown haired ponytail walking into the ramen shop. He wrapped his arms around Serena squeezing her tightly. Choji shrunk back to himself to avoid looking like a total loser.

"Hey," Shikamaru said to his girlfriend kissing her on the cheek. She half smiled back at him, "Choji what are you doing here?"

"He's been keeping me company." Serena answered with a smile on her face, "He's been a really great friend."

It seemed odd to Shikamaru that his best friend would suddenly start hanging out with his girlfriend. He never hungout with her before this unless they were all together but now it was just the two of them? He wasn't going to assume anything but it seemed weird.

"Thanks Choji but I'll take it from here," He winked at his friend before taking his love's hand and leading her out of the shop before she could say goodbye.

A feeling of anger suddenly washed over him. He couldn't stand Shikamaru popping in and out and saying when he would have Serena's attention and when he wouldn't. He would never treat her like this. He wouldn't treat her like a toy or like something you could use for your own pleasure. She deserved better than that because she was better than that. He had to come to terms with why he was feeling this way: he was in love with her. He was in love with his best friends girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thank you for everyone who favorited and followed this story! I hope you're all enjoying it. If not & you want to see something happen leave it in the reviews & I'll definitely consider it! I'm usually open to suggestions! [:**

Chapter 3

"What are you doing?" Serena asked as she ripped her hand from his grasp, "You can't just come back and act like everything is okay."

He sighed, "It's been weeks, I thought you would have gotten over it by now. I explained why I didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"All I ever hear come out of your mouth is 'I'm sorry' and 'I promise'. It's empty words Shikamaru. You promised me you would always have time for me. And you keep using the excuse that the village needs you but what about when I need you? Am I not important to you anymore? Do you not care about me anymore? About you and I?"

"Stop saying stuff like that, you know it isn't true. You're starting a fight over something I can't control."

She sighed closing her eyes. He wasn't listening to her; he didn't see how bad she needed him to be with her for more than a day. They were falling apart and she was the only one who saw it. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I can't do this anymore." She said as they began to fall down her face. His facial expression changed. He looked stone cold serious as she kept talking, "I need you for more than a day and you just don't see it. You're the only one who doesn't see that we're falling apart."

"Don't do this. I told you that I loved you and that I'm sure we can work it out." His voice turned worried and sad. He could feel her pulling away and he knew he was going to lose her if he didn't try to fight for her.

She shook her head and wiped away tears, "You say that but I don't feel it. I stayed with you because I loved you. But now I realized that isn't enough. You're supposed to know me better than anyone…but you couldn't even see that I'm broken and hurting inside."

He walked over to her putting his hands on hers, "I'm sorry…"

"I think I'm gonna stay at my place for awhile…I need some time to figure things out…" She said softly as she went to walk away. He pulled her back.

"Just don't say that it's over." He pleaded as she just stared at him. The hurt in both of their eyes was screaming but nothing was being said. She didn't want to walk away but what other option did she have? She couldn't go on like this anymore.

"I'll talk to you later." She said turning away and heading towards her place. He stood there feeling like a complete asshole. The pain he felt inside was pain he thought he'd never have to feel. He walked back into the ramen shop sitting next to his friend. The two stayed silent and Choji wasn't going to start the conversation first.

"I lost her Choji. I lost the girl I love." Was all Shikamaru said. He never got emotional but he couldn't help it. A few tears formed in his eyes as he slammed his fist down, "I never thought she would leave me."

Stuffing his face Choji answered, "What did you expect?" Shikamaru looked up at him, "You're gone for weeks at a time. The only time she sees you is to eat and have sex and then go to bed. You're not romantic with her, you haven't been for the last five years. Every person has their breaking point."

"But I love her…"

"And that's supposed to make her stay? Look, you're my best friend so I'm obligated to tell you the truth. She isn't happy. Sure she loves you but she needs more than that. She needs affection. She needs small romantic gestures that aren't used as an 'I'm sorry'. Surprise her at work with lunch for the both of you. Ease up on the missions. Marry her already for Christ's sake. Make a future with her." Choji rattled off everything that he would do for her without even realizing it.

"I guess I have been sort of a pain. I'll have to make some serious adjustments."

"Do you think it's worth it?" It sounded selfish, but in a way Choji hoped the two wouldn't get back together. Even if it tore apart his friendship, he could have a relationship that could last forever.

Shikamaru looked over at his friend, "She's worth it. And I owe it to her to try."

A few days had gone by and Serena was at work nearing the end of her shift when Ino came running to meet up with her, "Serena!" She greeted smiling, "I have something for you. Hold on." She disappeared back outside as Sakura walked up waiting to see what Ino was bringing in.

Ino was gone a few minutes until she emerged with a bouquet of at least 3 dozen roses. Serena just stared at it as Ino placed them in her arms, "Who are these from?" Sakura asked as Ino just smiled at her.

There was a card inside and Serena reached for it. She let out a small laugh as she read it, "I know how much you hate corny flower bouquets but I'm a corny guy. I'll send you flowers everyday if that's what it takes to prove to you that I'm beyond in love with you & that I would do anything to make us work – Shikamaru."

Sakura's mouthed dropped, "That was….actually really sweet. You didn't force him to write that did you Ino?"

"What? No. He came in all on his own this morning before heading out for a small mission." She protested.

"Wait so he's gone?" Serena asked disappointed. She would at least went by his place to thank him for the flowers.

Ino shook her head, "He told me it'd be a day or two but when he comes back he'll patrolling this village for a few weeks," She explained as a small smile appeared on Serena's face, "For what it's worth…he looked really upset and lost when he came in. All he said was that the roses had to be red since that's your favorite of all the rose colors. He really does love you."

"Thank you Ino." She smiled. Ino smiled back and headed out to return to her job. Serena turned to Sakura, "I better take these home and put them in water. I don't even know if I own a vase. I've never gotten flowers from him." Sakura laughed at how giddy her friend had just gotten. She was happy that Shikamaru was touching into his inner romantic.

Walking home she couldn't stop looking at the flowers. For Shikamaru to actually take time to write a cute but corny note and make sure they were the right color counted for something right? It meant a lot to her that Ino explained when he came to her.

"Need any help with those?" She heard a voice ask coming up next to her. She looked over to see Choji smiling at her, "Who gave you the flowers?"

"Oh Choji thank you but I got them. And Shikamaru actually. Weird right? I feel like I'm 16 again…getting all giddy over little gestures." The smile on her face screamed how happy she was. This could be bad for Choji. After all, he was trying to keep them separated. He never should have given Shikamaru that advice.

"You're not thinking of forgiving him so fast are you?"

"Don't worry, you'll still have me as your friend if I forgive him or not." She laughed, "But I'll see you later, I have to go put these in some water…and find a vase!" She ran off towards her house leaving Choji in his own annoyance.

It was two weeks later. He was back patrolling the village. He mostly worked during the night so he slept during the day. She found out through the grapevine that he looked sad all the time but it didn't change anything. She still needed time. Sure, the flowers were sweet and it made her really happy but one time doesn't change years of the same thing.

It was around 8pm and she had just gotten done bathing. It was storming again, the perfect night for a bath and relaxation. With a towel wrapped around her head and a towel wrapped around her body, she stood against her counter eating a bowl of rice. Every now and then when she heard someone walking down the street she'd look to see if it was him.

While she was dressing in her room there was a knock on her door. Before answering it she hung her towel up on the shower. Standing on the other side of her door was Choji dripping wet, "Can I come in?" He asked as she moved aside. She was in her pajamas, a t-shirt and shorts.

"Choji, what's up? Is something wrong?" She asked as her brow came together slightly. He smirked at her and held up two bento boxes.

"Thought you could use something to eat." His smile was from ear to ear and he had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh, well thank you. That was sweet." She smiled back. Lately he had become awfully clingy to her. Always coming over and bringing her food or walking her home from work. She thought it was sweet but didn't he have other obligations?

"No problem. Plus, this storm looks pretty bad. I feel bad for whatever suckers are stuck out there." He said as they sat across from eachother at her table. He began to chow down as she just sat there staring at hers, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…I wonder if Shikamaru is okay… I don't want him getting hurt…" She spoke softly with sadness in her voice, "Maybe I should go see if he needs anything. I can even bring him something to eat." She began to get up when Choji jumped up after her.

"No," He said loudly grabbing her arm tightly making her jump, "Sorry, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt. The wind is really strong and there's lightening like you wouldn't believe. Just stay put, I'm sure he's fine."

She stopped in her tracks. He had a point, Shikamaru knew how to take care of himself but she was still worried and even scared that Choji would put his hands on her…her wrist was throbbing, "Alright…I'll stay. But if it gets worse out there I'm going to find him."

"In the meantime, eat, I got your favorite: rice, ramen and those little chicken bites cooked in teriyaki." He nudged the box with his chopsticks before going back to his own meal. He looked almost controlling.

She opened it slightly and took a piece of chicken out. The rain started to grower harder and her heart started pounding. Would he really be out in this? As she went for another piece her whole apartment was lit up and crackling thunder followed shaking her insides. She jumped up, "I'm going after him." She stated running in her room closing the door.

"Damn," Choji cursed to himself as she emerged a few minutes later fully dressed and with a bag in her hand. She sealed up the bento box and slid it into the pocket of the bag, "Are you seriously going out there?"

"Choji I'll be fine. I have to see if he's okay. I'm not totally heartless; I do love him after all. What kind of person would I be if I just sat here eating when he could be in trouble?" She asked putting her shoes on.

"You'd be a pretty smart person. Who knows what's going on out there?" He protested.

"I appreciate the concern, you're a good friend. But I'm going to find him. Feel free to stay here and finishing eating. I shouldn't be long."

She was drenched in a matter of seconds. She could barely see anything in front of her that's how hard it was coming down. She began to run through the village dodging falling branches. A few other Shinobi she passed looked at her as if she was crazy to be out right now. If they had their way, they'd be inside too.

"If you're looking for Nara he's on the south side of the village!" One of them called a few feet away from her. She waved and then headed in that direction.

Shikamaru was hating every minute of his job right about now. Soaking wet, hungry and wishing he was inside sleeping was all he thought about. That and his relationship. He kept wondering what she was doing. Was she sleeping? Was she eating? Was she okay through all this? He hoped she was safe and inside.

Certain attacks can happen during storms which is why Lady Tsunade decided to keep them out there. This time however, she decided to have the day time Shinobi take over halfway through the night that way no one got sick or was too tired if a fight broke out.

"Man this is such a drag. I hope this guy gets here quick so I can go lay down." He complained to himself. He noticed someone running as a huge bolt of lightning came down, followed by a tree about to fall on top of them, "Hey! Look out!" He flew over grabbing them and pulling them aside. He looked at whichever whack job had to be out in this, "Serena? What are you doing here?" It was his whack job.

She looked terrified at what just happened, "Trying to find you." She breathed as he looked at her. They were both soaking wet and the ledge they were underneath wasn't helping much.

"Because I-" Another huge crack of thunder rang in their ears. She flinched going into his arms for safety. He noticed the Shinobi who was supposed to take over and waved to him.

"My shift is over, why don't you come back to my place it's closer." He suggested as she bit her lip hesitantly.

"Alright." She agreed as he picked her up and took off to his place.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up the next morning in his bed. Crap, she was supposed to go home last night since Choji was still there. She stretched out hitting Shikamaru in the face, "Oh, sorry. I'm not used to you being here when I wake up," She chuckled as she sat up.

"Well get used to it…and control where you're throwing those hands would ya…" He mumbled as he turned over towards the wall. She shook her head at him and went to check on her clothes. They were mostly dry so she changed into them and went back to say goodbye.

"I gotta go to work, take a shower," She demanded kissing him on the cheek and leaving. She rushed home to change again but when she got there she saw Choji asleep on her couch. Tip toeing to her bedroom she changed and then walked out.

He was awake by the time she got back out there, "Where did you end up last night?" He asked as she put her hair up into a ponytail.

"Shikamaru's, we talked things out…things are good again." She smiled, "Isn't it great? I have to get to work, I'll see you later though! Maybe we can do lunch!" She called as the door closed.

Lunch. She still wanted to hangout with him even though she was back with Shikamaru. He smiled to himself. It was working. Deep down she had to have feelings for him otherwise she wouldn't want to see him.

"So you guys talked things out?" Sakura asked as she and Serena walked to work. Her friend nodded, "Good, I don't think there's anyone else you two should be with." She looked down and noticed her friends wrist, "He didn't do that did he?"

She looked down, "Oh no, it was Choji actually. He freaked out when I tried to go after Shikamaru last night and convinced me to stay put in my place."

"Isn't that a little weird?"

"Not so much weird as it is scary."

"I don't want to assume things but I have a feeling that Choji has a crush on you." Sakura blurted out, "I mean think about, he's suddenly always around you when Shikamaru isn't around and when Shikamaru is around he backs off slightly. Plus, look how he reacted when you tried to go after your boyfriend."

Serena sighed, she had never thought about it like that. It never crossed her mind that she could send mixed signals to him, "I guess I never looked at it like that. I'm sure if it's true that it's just a phase."

Serena said they could do lunch but when he tried that day she was too busy. So a week later that's what Choji was doing. He picked up their favorite meals and picked up some flowers too. Taking what he said to Shikamaru, he was going to surprise her at work with some lunch for the both of them. She had began to pull back now that Shikamaru was around more. Instead of the two of them hanging out, she was constantly with him or with the two other couples.

His heart was pounding as he got closer to the hospital. He was going to give her the flowers and then when they were eating he'd tell her how he felt. When he got inside he started looking for her. Turning down multiple hallways he finally saw her but with someone else.

He gripped the flowers in his hand as he watched the events unfold in front of him. There was Shikamaru handing Serena flowers and holding a bag full of food in it, "What is all this?" He heard her say excitedly.

"I figured we can have lunch together today. Up for it?" Shikamaru asked. His back was to Choji so he couldn't see Shikamaru's facial expression only Serena's.

"Of course I am!" She smiled as he held out his hand taking hers. The couple walked down the opposite end of the hallway.

Choji took a deep breath, crushing the flowers he had been holding in his hand and throwing them in the trash. He was furious. Shikamaru was doing everything Choji told him to do. He would be lost if it wasn't for him. Shikamaru didn't deserve Serena. He never knew what he had until it was too late. Until someone pointed it out to him. He was selfish.

"Hey Choji!" Ino called waving and smiling at him. He walked over to her, "What you have there? Having lunch with someone?"

He shrugged, "I was going to, but not anymore." He answered. Ino was a girl, she would be able to know when a girl liked him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Choji, anything."

"How do you know when someone likes you?"

"Well, they'll always want to hangout with you. They'll laugh at the stupidest thing you say because they think it's cute and it doesn't bother them. She'll trust you with anything and if you need her at anytime she'll be there. Even if it's late at night. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." He laughed putting his hand behind his head. He couldn't let it slip. If anyone told Shikamaru it'd be Ino. She was super close with them both.

"Are you sure? Come on gimme details who is it!" She insisted. It wasn't like Choji to like someone like that so she wanted all the information she could get.

"Well, it's a girl who lives in the village. We recently became friends and I really like her. She's got a great personality and she's super pretty but that isn't the point. When I hangout with her it's like time stops. She makes me feel comfortable with who I am. Like I can be myself."

"What's her name? Do I know her?"

"Geez Ino what's with the third degree huh?"

"Sorry, I just want to know. In all the years I've known you, you've never liked a girl!" She said defensively, "But hey maybe you'll end up having a relationship like Serena and Shikamaru's!"

His anger fueled up at her comment but he tried to remain cool, "Maybe, I gotta go I'll see you later."

"I cannot believe you did all this." Serena smiled as Shikamaru took out the food. He picked up her favorite meal as well as his and opened it for her. He took her to the park that he first asked her out at, same table and all.

"Hey, I told you I was going to be more romantic even if it kills me." He laughed as her grin widened, "How are Sakura and Hinata doing?"

"Pretty good. Hinata's little bump is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Sakura is already talking about wanting to have one of her own. I wouldn't be surprised if she came in tomorrow saying she was pregnant." She laughed taking a bite of chicken.

"Are you jealous of them?" He asked as she looked up confused.

"What?"

"Are you jealous of them because they're married and Hinata and Naruto are having a baby?" He asked again.

"Um," She wasn't sure how to address this, "I mean a little. But it's only because I want that with you. We've never talked about it though so I was never sure if it's what you wanted or not."

"Of course I wanted it but when the time was right. Being away all the time, I didn't want to marry you, have a child and leave you by yourself to raise them."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right…" She sighed and continued eating, "I guess when we both feel the time is right it'll happen."

"Would you marry me?" He asked raising his eyebrow. She looked back up at him not sure what he was up to.

"Are you asking in general or are you serious?"

"Just answer the question, would you marry me?" He asked again

She looked at him suspiciously, what was he up to, "In a heartbeat. Why?"

He grinned as he got off the bench and got on one knee. Serena's heart began to beat a million miles a minute, "I know I screwed up. But I love you more than anything in this entire world and it scares me to know I could possibly have a future without you, since you are my future."

"Shikamaru…"

"I'm serious. Everyone thinks I'm this non-emotional guy and that I ward off marriage. But it's the complete opposite, I just don't show it. I would have married you four years ago if I could." She laughed, "So, will you marry me?"

She was speechless. Was she dreaming? She contemplated pinching herself, "You don't even have a ring to do it properly."

He picked up his chopsticks and took a piece of chicken from the bento box, "No, no I don't but I have this piece of teriyaki chicken, which is your favorite chicken in the world. So if it's okay with you I think this is a good start. What do you say? Marry me?"

She opened her mouth waiting for him to feed her, "Obviously," She muttered with a huge grin on her face as she chewed. He grabbed her in a sideways bear hug kissing her on the cheek followed by another kiss on her lips this time. It wasn't how she thought it would happen, but she was glad that it finally happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Leave a review please! [:**

 **Chapter 4: The Announcement**

The couple kept to themselves for a few weeks after that. Shikamaru was in the village more despite going on a few missions and Serena was feeling more confident about where they were headed. She didn't need to get married right away but the fact that he sort of proposed made her happy. He was trying and that's all she wanted.

"Serena, a message for you from Shikamaru."

"Oh thank you." She accepted it opening it immediately. In his message he said that he had planned a dinner and that everyone was attending. His family, her brother Iruka, Kakashi Sensei, Asuma Sensei, Kurenai Sensei, Ino's family, Choji's family, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade and Shizune.

Serena was working with Lady Tsunade for the day since work at the hospital was slow. She was helping out with filing reports and sending out letters. Serena looked up to Tsunade like a mother figure since she never had one and Tsunade treated her like a daughter. The two had become very close during Serena's training.

"So, how are things with you and Nara?" She asked sitting at her desk. Serena was on the floor organizing papers and looked up at her, "I know, I usually don't get involved in gossip but I've watched you two grow up and to be completely honest you're sort of my favorites. But don't tell anyone I said that. Naruto would throw a fit."

Serena laughed, "Much better than before. And I have to say it's such a relief. I don't think I could picture myself with anyone but Shikamaru."

Tsunade smiled, "Don't tell him I said this since he probably told you a different story, but he actually told me everything that was going on. It was strange listening to him. Usually he's complaining about something or acting like he doesn't care. However when it comes to you he's very passionate and expressed feelings I never knew he could have."

"You and I both. But I knew going into the relationship that he was like that so I didn't expect much. All I wanted was him to spend time with me. I never wanted corny love letters or flowers. He didn't even have to take me on dates. I just wanted us to enjoy eachother's company. It just got hard seeing him for a day and then not seeing him for weeks at a time."

"Exactly why I allowed him to stay around here more. You two gonna get married?" She asked as Serena smirked, "What? Don't tell me you guys did it secretly. As Hokage I'll get it annulled so we can do it properly."

Serena laughed, "No, no we didn't, it's just that…" She paused for a second. They promised not to tell anyone but she couldn't hold it in, "He sort of already asked…"

Tsunade leaned closer into the desk, "What? When? Why am I only finding out about this now?"

"A few weeks ago, he came and surprised me at work with flowers and lunch and then we just got to talking about Sakura and Hinata. Before I knew it he was on one knee asking me to marry him."

The Hokage peered over her desk, "I don't see a ring."

"That's why I said he sort of asked. He didn't have one so he just used a piece of my favorite chicken to seal the deal for now. Pretty unconventional but I'll take it. Plus Shikamaru has never been a conventional guy so I couldn't expect a clean cut proposal." She chuckled towards the end.

"No wonder he came to me planning a dinner tonight. I knew the little sneak was up to something. I should have expected this…he's been hanging out with Naruto all too much."

"Are you ready yet?" Shikamaru sighed seeing what time it was. They were going to be late. He told everyone to be there a 7. It was now 7:10.

"Just one more second!" Serena called from his bathroom. He sighed again.

"Women are such a drag."

"What did you say?" She called again as he rolled his eyes

"Nothing, I said you're super awesome." He lied as he could hear her laughing.

"You're an asshole." She chuckled as she walked out, "Okay, let's go." He got up and led her out of his place.

"We're so late." He pointed out as they walked hand in hand to the restaurant. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She was just excited to be able to tell everyone at once.

When they walked in everyone was sitting around the table waiting, "Well it's about time!" Sakura called from the far end. Two seats were empty near her, "If I knew Serena was going to take forever getting ready I wouldn't have rushed!"

They hugged everyone and then took their seats. While everyone was ordering Shikamaru motioned for Serena to bring her ear closer to him, "When do you want to do it?"

"Whenever you want to." She smiled back, "Because you know, you're the one announcing it." He groaned in her direction. It was a drag.

All the families and friends were socializing when Shikamaru stood up. It was drawing towards the end of dinner so he figured he'd do it before dessert. He cleared his throat, "Uh hey," He started off, "So I wanted to thank you all for coming. You're some of our closest friends and family so it only seemed fitting that you all were here when we told you."

"Tell us what? That you're a complete drag Shikamaru?" Naruto mimicked his motto and everyone laughed.

"Very funny," Shikamaru replied as he looked down at Serena, "Obviously you all know she's been stuck with me for five years…and you all also know I'm not into the whole 'romance emotion' thing."

"Is it that obvious?" Ino called from the table. Shikamaru shot her a look while everyone laughed.

"Anyway, recently I realized that someone needs more than a hug and a kiss. They need the cute things too…which I'm not very good at. But I do know that I love the girl sitting next to me and I wouldn't change our relationship for anything. That being said…" He paused again looking down at her. She smiled at him, "I've asked this beautiful girl to be stuck with me forever. To be my wife….and she's accepted."

Everyone gasped, "Oh my God!" They all shouted at once. There were 'aw's' as Serena stood up kissing Shikamaru. Choji slammed his fist down as everyone brought their attention to him.

"No!" He shouted. The couple frowned and everyone else stayed silent. Choji looked up at Shikamaru, "You don't deserve someone like Serena. She deserves better than a selfish guy who couldn't care less about her!"

"Choji, what are you doing? I thought you would be happy about this?" Serena asked. She was afraid Sakura was right. Maybe he did have feelings for her.

"I can't be happy for you. Shikamaru treats you so poorly. You don't deserve that. He did all those sweet things for you because I told him to! He'll be back to his old ways in no time. He always does!" Choji shouted keeping his hands in fists.

"Choji what the hell?" Shikamaru asked, "Why would you say those things?"

"Because," He replied, "Because I'm in love with Serena!"

The table went into an uproar, "So is this how your family operates?!" Shikaku yelled at Choza, "Your son can't get his own girlfriend so he has to go after my son's!?"

"How dare you accuse my son of that!" Choza roared, "Maybe if your son wasn't such a deadbeat, she wouldn't have needed to find comfort in my son!"

The entire party shifted outside and the Akimichi clan stood on one side while the Nara and Yamanaka clan stood on the other. Serena stood next to Shikamaru who was in the middle of everyone. Her friends were all behind them and so were his family.

"We've been friends for years. I never thought you would be the one to betray me this way." Shikamaru spoke angrily but calmly.

"The loss of a friendship is worth it when it comes to a relationship that will last a lifetime. She's too good for you Shikamaru. I'll treat her better than you ever did." Choji spat out at his former friend.

Shikamaru looked up at his new formed rival. He couldn't believe his friendship was ending due to Choji's obsession with his fiancé. He knew if it came to a battle he'd be screwed because his shadow possession jutsu doesn't work at night.

Serena stayed silent. She prayed this didn't end badly but she could tell someone was going to start a fight. Shikaku was furious and so was Choza. Inoichi stood by his longtime friend Shikaku, leaving the Akimichi clan to defend themselves alone.

It started. A Kunai was thrown and before she knew the three clans were fighting eachother. Serena, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto , Sasuke, Shino and Kiba all watched from the sidelines as the family's battled it out. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai tried to break it up but it was no use.

"They're going to kill eachother." Serena gasped as Iruka came up next to her, "What do I do?"

"I don't think there's anything you can do. It's Choji who started it…so it'll have to be Shikamaru who ends it." Her older brother spoke back to her.

There was a giant gust of wind from the chakra that was coming off Choji. He was glowing in it as he barreled towards Shikamaru punching and slamming him every way he knew how. He was out to kill him.

"You didn't know what you had until it was too late!" Choji shouted, "Why do you get to be with her when it was I who told you how to get her back!?"

As quick as it started it ended. The older clan members on both sides were worn down and Choji had just finished smashing Shikamaru into a pulp. Serena, tears falling down her face, rushed to his side. He was unconscious. He was bleeding everywhere and his internal wounds were severe. She began focusing her chakra and using it to try and heal him.

"It isn't working." She called as she began to cry harder, "Sakura it isn't working!" Her friend came to her side and began doing the same thing on the other side of Shikamaru.

"This is bad." Sakura said examining him.

"Come on Shikamaru wake up," Serena said through her teeth as she kept going with her chakra, "Wake up, please. I need you to stay here with me. You can't leave me."

Everyone except the Akimichi clan watched in horror. Lady Tsunade and Shizune rushed over after attending to the other's wounds, "Shizune, alert the medical team. We're going to need everyone." Lady Tsunade instructed as Jiraiya, along with the other four boys, carefully carried Shikamaru to the hospital.


End file.
